


The Attack From Homeworld

by AngelOfTheImpala



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crystal Grumps, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheImpala/pseuds/AngelOfTheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up on Homeworld, Kevin is the only member of the Crystal Grumps who remembers everything. Everyone has been brainwashed by Homeworld, and have no idea who he is. Now Kevin must somehow figure out to get everyone to remember everything, and get them back to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Attack From Homeworld

Chapter One

 

When Kevin woke up, his head hurt. His entire head was pounding and it all stemmed from the gem in the middle of his face. “Ow,” he groaned, rubbing at it with one hand. He felt the cracks along it, and he winced once more when pain shot through his face. “What in the world . . .” he drawled, looking around the room—no, cage, he realized after he took in his surroundings.

 

He squinted, confused as to where in the world he was. The only thing he remembered before he woke up was . . . shit, what did he remember? His head jerked up with sudden realization.

 

Mark returned to Earth with these . . . things and they . . . they . . .

 

Kevin shuddered at the thought of them. They left everyone crippled, because the things showed everyone their worst fear. Kevin’s was that Homeworld would return, and they—

 

A hand wrapped around his face, gripping at his gem. “That’s a mighty tasty gem you got there,” the voice said, and tried to pull his gem off of his face. Kevin bit down on the hand, and the Gem yelped, pulling his hand away. Kevin darted away from the bars and to the bars on the opposite side of the cage, breathing heavily.

 

He stared at his attacker, to see a red gem glowing on his stomach, and gem shards sticking out of his skin. “Dan?!” Kevin exclaimed in shock.

 

Drool dripped down Dan’s chin. “Who’s Dan?” he asked, licking his lips. Dan grinned at something over Kevin’s shoulders, and before he could look to see what it was, a hand reached out to grab at his gem. Kevin squeaked, darting away towards the middle of the cage as someone inside the cage kicked away the hand.

 

“Keep your hands off of him,” the figure snapped, the gem on his forehead glowing, drool also dripping down his face. “Dan, Brian, back _away_.” Kevin stared, shocked. _That was Brian?_ he thought.

 

He looked at his savior of sorts, surprised to see Ross standing in front of him, looking just as bad as the other two gems. Ross crouched down, his forearms resting on his knees, shoulders trembling. “Ross . . .” Kevin started, wanting to know what happened to his friends.

 

Ross slurped the drool back into his mouth, “How do you know who I am?” he asked.

 

Kevin blinked. “Don’t you know who I am?”

 

Ross looked at him critically, before turning his head away. “No, but I know you’re a Kindergarten Gem, and you were a pain for Homeworld. That’s why they put you in here with me . . . with us.” At Kevin’s confused look, he clarified, “They want you to be devoured by us. That’s why your gem is cracked. They . . . they want me to be like _them_ ,” he nodded towards the two ravenous Gems on either side of them. Ross once again slurped his drool back in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders as he trembled.

 

“Are . . . are you okay?” Kevin asked, more concerned about his friend than his own safety. He reached towards Ross, but Ross slapped his hand away.

 

“Don’t touch me!” he snapped, “Its bad enough we’re in the same cage, but if you touched me I don’t think I could . . .” He wretched at thought, and pressed his forehead against his knees. “Aside from that, do you think I’m okay?! I’ve been forced to eat my own brothers and sisters because Homeworld thinks this makes us stronger, when all it does is make us sick! Of course I’m not okay.” Ross dug his fingers into his hair, heaving.

 

Kevin pulled his hand away, and bit his lip. They sat in silence for a moment, the only noise being the sound of Danny and Brian trying to get at them. Kevin thought of something, something that he desperately needed to know but didn’t know if Ross had that information. _It doesn’t hurt to try,_ he thought, before slowly raising his gaze to meet Ross’. “Do you know who Arin is?”

 

Ross clenched his fist at the mention of Arin’s name. “Of course I do. He’s one of the scientists working on gem reconstruction and was the first person to successfully reconstruct a Gem out of gem shards,” he said. Kevin’s stomach plummeted at his response, because he knew what happened to Suzy after she was reconstructed, and because he finally found out who fused her together. “When he’s not doing that, he’s down here injecting us with drugs, trying to stabilize Dan and Brian’s minds while trying to get me to become more like them. Everyday it’s the same god damn thing; he comes in the morning with the stimulant for me and for the depressants for them. While Brian and Dan become quiet during the day except for when gems are brought, I act like an animal. Then at night he comes with these drugs that numb us and make us go to sleep. It gets tiring, being drugged all the time.” Ross clutched at his shoulders, his hands gripping tightly at them.

 

Kevin swallowed, but carried on with his questions, “Do you know what happened to Suzy?”

 

Ross snorted. “I don’t know, and I really don’t care. Fusion is seen down upon here, and that’s why those two,” he nodded to Dan and Brian, “Are in separate cages. If they were together they would fuse into Manticore and we would all be fucked. Suzy’s probably used as a battle dummy, or is doing one of the lower class shit jobs.”

 

Kevin held his teeth together, refusing to make a comment about Suzy’s status. “W . . . what about Barry? Do you know anything about a Gem named Barry, or one named Holly for that fact?”

 

Ross looked at him weirdly. “The commanders?” Kevin nodded eagerly, desperate to find out about them. “Holly and Barry I don’t know much about. No one talks about them, not even the blabber mouth Arin. I think it’s due to the fact that Holly and Barry really don’t take shit from any Gem, and they don’t really take kindly to Gems talking badly about them,” he mumbled. Kevin swallowed. That did _not_ sound like the Barry or Holly he knew . . . yet again, none of these people were the people he knew. Especially not Danny.

 

The door leading to the outside world opened, and a figure stepped in. All three drooling Gems yelped at the sunlight, and darted to the back of their cages. The figure raised his right hand, and with a flick of his wrist the lights turned on. Kevin was surprised to Arin standing in the entrance, dark brown hair pulled up in a pony tail, and glasses propped on his face, three syringes in his hands. He walked forward towards Brian’s cage, and kneeled down. “Come on, guys, don’t be like that. We do this every day; you should be used to this by now. Just get up here so I can take that Kindergarten Gem to see Yellow Diamond,” Arin said. _Also known as Felix,_ Kevin thought, heart plummeting at the thought of Yellow Diamond.

 

Brian and the others begrudgingly moved forward, sticking their arms out to get injected. Ross and Brian rushed back to the back of the cage, while Danny tried to get a piece of Arin’s gem. Instead of sticking the needle into Dan’s arm, Arin jabbed it into his neck as he forced him away with the other hand. “You make me sick,” Arin spat, before bringing out a weird looking weapon that was shooting electricity out of the ends, and Kevin knew he didn’t want to get touched by that thing. Arin stood in front of the door to the cage, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. “Come on, Kindergarten,” he said, addressing Kevin. “Let’s get going.”

 

Kevin gulped, and stood up, before slowly walking over to Arin, letting him put the handcuffs on him. Once they were secure, Arin spoke into his gauntlet, “Activate the chains, security.” Kevin panicked, scared that he was talking about the chains on his wrist, terrified that they were going to do something to him, when he heard the other three Gems behind him scream in terror. He whipped around to see chains rising from the floor of all three cells, and they immediately wrapped around their wrists and neck, shocking the three Gems into submission.

 

Kevin tried to cover his ears, because the sound of his friends screaming in pain but he couldn’t because of the handcuffs. He wished he could forget the image of Arin grinning and the sound of the others screaming, but he knew he couldn’t. That would be forever seared in his mind. “Come on, Kindergarten,” he said as he opened the door and grabbed Kevin by the front of his sweatshirt. “Let’s get you to Yellow Diamond.” Kevin’s head was swimming again, and the sound of the others screaming didn’t disappear until they were far, far away from them.


End file.
